Cherry Wine (Gajevy AU)
by chello8893
Summary: Levy, a single mom, struggles as it is taking care of her daughter while balancing two jobs and the guilt of her past. The last thing she needs is a romance with a sexy-as-hell Scottish lead-singer-which is exactly what she gets with Gajeel Redfox, who makes it hard for her to focus on her own worries. Unfortunately, every good thing must come to an end. Some sooner than others.
1. A New Band

"Kaia, honey, if you don't wake up, you're going to be late for school," I chuckled, shaking the girl in the bed gently.

The seven-year-old yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Still sleepy," she complained.

"You can take a nap when you get home this evening. Deal?"

She nodded, getting out of bed as I got an outfit ready for her. She slipped on the black leggings and pink sweater dress before sitting down on the bed to let me brush her hair. The long teal tresses were as unruly as my blue ones.

"Mama?" She asked, turning her head once I finished the braid that fell all the way down her back.

"Yes?"

"Are the new musicians getting here today?"

I nodded, leading her to the kitchen so she could eat breakfast. "They'll be here this afternoon."

"Good morning, Kai-bear!" Lucy cooed, pulling her into a tight hug as soon as we reached the kitchen.

"Morning, Aunt Lucy," Kaia giggled. "Breakfast smells yummy!"

"I made French Toast!" She grinned, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder proudly. As the owner of a small Bed and Breakfast, she had taken up cooking a few years before, and had become incredibly talented.

"Yummy!" Kaia cheered, going to the table where Lucy sat her plate.

"Thanks for cooking breakfast, Lucy," I told her.

"No problem, Levy. You're always busy in the mornings getting this little one ready, so it's the least I can do! Besides, this wouldn't be a good Bed and Breakfast with no breakfast! Right?"

I chuckled. "Right."

I helped Lucy dish up the rest of the food, and I took it out to the main dining area where the guests ate.

"Good morning, Levy!" Regulars greeted me as I took orders and brought them food and coffee.

"Mama, there's Uncle Bixlow and Auntie Lisanna!" Kaia called, running into the dining room to give me a kiss before she ran out the door. I waved at the couple and their daughter, just a year younger than Kaia. They knew I worked at Lucy's inn every morning, so they had been taking her to school for me since she was in Kindergarten.

"My, Kaia certainly is growing up fast, isn't she?" One of the regulars, Makarov, chuckled.

"She certainly is," I sighed. "She'll be eight in just a few months."

"It's hard to believe it's been that long since you've come to Magnolia."

"I still remember the day I waddled in here, too fat to fit through the doorway," I laughed. I had only been in Magnolia a month when I gave birth to Kaia. When I bell rang, I excused myself. "There's my cue," I chuckled. "I'll see you later, Makarov."

"I finished getting the rooms ready for that band last night," Lucy told me when I entered the kitchen. "All I have to do now is wait for them to get here."

"Hopefully they aren't loud like the last group," I grumbled. It had been some hippie band that played guitar in the lounge until daybreak, keeping poor Kaia up all night.

"You'll probably be able to guess that when they perform down at the bar tonight," Lucy chuckled.

Along with working at Lucy's in in the mornings, I worked a few nights a week at a local bar as a bartender. The bar was a popular place for musicians traveling abroad, and since it was so close, they usually stayed at Lucy's while in town.

"If you don't need me, I'm going to run into town for a few things," I said, taking off my serving apron.

"Go ahead," she said, waving me off. "Mira and I will be just fine here."

I went to my apartment, located above the bed and breakfast, similar to Lucy's, and got ready for the day. I spent most of the afternoon grocery shopping, picking up some things for the inn for Lucy, and then rewarded myself by making a trip to the bookstore. I bought Kaia two books she had been eyeing for a while, and bought myself the newest novel in a romance series I had been reading.

"Now to unload everything," I sighed, parking in my usual spot. _This is going to take at least four trips_ , I sighed to myself, cursing myself for buying so much stuff.

"Need some help?" A thick brogue sounded behind me, causing me to nearly drop the bags I was carrying. I spun around, coming nose-to-chest with a man holding a guitar case. His red eyes stared into mine, and black hair framed his face.

"Um," I offered, stupidly, as he waited for an answer.

"Rogue, what're ya doing, just standing there! Take the lass's bags inside!" A blonde man came up behind the first, his accent just as thick. "Sorry abo' tha'. I'm Sting, and this here is Rogue. He isn't much of a talker," he winked.

"It's fine, really," I said as he reached for my bags, "I can get them."

"We're finished with our bags, so we might as well help you," the one named Sting said, taking them anyways and walking towards the inn. Before I could protest more, Rogue grabbed the remaining ones from the trunk of my car and followed Sting inside. I shut and locked the car before going after them.

"Where do they go?" Rogue asked.

"Those stay here, and the rest go upstairs." I answered.

Nodding, the two took the bags I indicated upstairs, setting them down in front of my apartment.

"You didn't have to do that," I told them, though I did appreciate the saved trips up and down my apartment's stairs. "Thank you both."

"Aye," Sting nodded, kissing my hand before going downstairs.

I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Have a good afternoon, miss," Rogue told me, following Sting.

Once everything was put away in my apartment, I went downstairs to help Lucy with the inn supplies I had bought. "Ok, Lu, I'm all done upstairs. What still needs put away down…here…" It seems I had been beaten to it. A tall man with pink hair was placing things on shelves as Lucy directed from behind him.

"Levy!" Lucy beamed, "there you are! I was just telling Natsu that you are the one who usually helps me with this stuff." To me, and barely above a whisper, she added, "but damn I'm enjoying watching those beautiful arms reach up to those cupboards."

I snorted a laugh, shaking my head at her. "Oh Lu."

"That was Sting and Rogue who came downstairs earlier, right?"

I nodded. "They helped carry my groceries upstairs."

"I can already tell I like this group more than any of the others," she chuckled. "They've been here an hour and they're already helping around the inn."

"I'm glad you're so happy with the new guests," I teased, looking at the pink-haired man.

"Oh, hush," she grinned. "Shouldn't you be off to the school?"

"Yeah. See you later." I rushed to my car, not wanting to be late picking her up. Just outside the doors, I ran into a rather hard chest. "Ow," I groaned, holding my sore nose.

"Watch where yer goin'."

I met another set of red eyes when I looked up, but this man wasn't smiling, nor did he look friendly. His long black hair was pulled back into a low, messy bun to reveal ears filled with peircings, and tattoos lined his muscular arms. His accent gave him away as a member of the same band as Natsu, Sting, and Rogue, but his temperament couldn't be different.

"Sorry about that," I murmured.

"Maybe you can make it up to me later." He snickered as I walked off, furious.

"The nerve!" I complained to myself as I sat in the parking lot of Kaia's school. "You can't just say something like that to a person! Sexually-harassing pervert," I went on, letting out my anger before getting out to get Kaia.

I met her with a smile. "How was school?"

"Fine," she murmured, walking passed me and getting in the car.

I frowned, fastening her seatbelt for her. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm just tired."

Deciding not to push the issue, I drove us home. She went straight upstairs when we got to the inn, remaining silent as she went.

"What's wrong with Kai-bear?" Lucy asked.

I shrugged. "I think she had a bad day at school, but she won't tell me."

"I'll see if I can get it out of her tonight," Lucy smiled, rubbing my back.

"Don't push too much, alright? She'll talk when she's ready."

"Promise, Mama-Lev," Lucy chuckled. "You go get ready for work. I'll make sure Kaia does her homework and gets to bed at a reasonable time."

"Thank, Lu."

Kaia was already in her room when I went upstairs, and she was still there by the time I had changed into my work uniform. The black pants I had to hem when I first started working, thanks to my height, and the green shirt with the bar's logo on the front was needlessly v-necked, showing off the boobs I didn't really have.

"Kaia, honey," I said, gently knocking on her door, "I'm leaving now. Can I come in? I have something for you."

"Yeah," she answered.

I held the books I had bought her up so she could see them, and smiled when she shrieked in joy. "Do you like them?"

"I love them!" She giggled, taking them. "Thank you, mama!" She hugged me tightly, and I held her close for a long time. "Don't you need to go?" She asked.

I kissed her cheek. "Yeah, I do. You be good for Lucy, alright? Do your homework before reading."

"Yes mama," she smiled, her green eyes sparkling with joy. She looked so much like her father in that instant that it caused my chest to ache painfully.

"I'll see you in the morning. I love you."

"Love you too," she giggled.

I sighed, wishing I could stay with her and just sit in her floor and read books to her all evening. But I couldn't. There were bills to pay, food to buy, and a good future for Kaia to save for, so I had to work at the bar. Besides, it wasn't too bad there. The owner was kind, and most of the patrons were respectful and friendly.

"Levy, how are you this evening?" Mirajane, the owner of the bar, asked. She ran the place with her sister and brother. Lisanna worked the floor with Mirajane, and Elfman worked as a bouncer, making sure no one got too rowdy.

"I'm doing well," I told her, taking my place behind the bar and relieving her to go work tables. "Has it been busy?"

"Not yet," Mira said, "but it's Friday night, so I imagine it will be. And that Scottish band has Magnolia buzzing, so I'm sure we'll fill up thanks to them. I heard they're all incredibly good-looking."

"Most of them," I snorted, remembering the asshole I had run into on my way to pick up Kaia.

"Oh?" Mira asked, smirking.

"Table four has his hand up," I said, trying to get her to drop it. She giggled, walking off.

"I'll take a beer," Makarov said, sitting down on a barstool in front of me. The short old man spent most nights at Mira's bar, and the mornings at Lucy's inn.

"Here you go," I chuckled, getting him his usual.

"I'll take a whiskey."

I froze. I knew that voice. I couldn't forget it, after how furious I had been after hearing it earlier. I turned to the large Scottish man and poured him a shot, without so much as a smile. _Now he's here! Drinking before a performance!_ I didn't know why this guy got under my skin so badly, but he did.

"Thanks," he murmured before downing the drink.

"Hey Levy!" Natsu grinned, sitting down next to Gajeel. "I didn't know you worked here."

"A few night a week," I nodded, chuckling. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your performance?"

"We still have twenty minutes," Natsu said, ordering a whiskey as well and downing it. "Just enough time for a drink." He looked over at his bandmate, saying something about a technical fix he had done, and the man nodded.

"About time. That cord was ruined," he said.

"Oh, right!' Natsu said, turning back to me. "Levy, this is Gajeel. He's a gruff asshole, but he has a good heart."

"Shut it, ya jackass," Gajeel grumbled, snorting.

"That's our cue!" Natsu said, heading off towards the back room for musicians as the lights flickered three times.

Gajeel followed him, laying money for his and Natsu's drinks on the bar. "You're no' stingy with those shots, at least," he chuckled. "Most pour just enough to wet your mouth with."

"Thanks," I nodded, not really sure if it was a compliment or not.

With a smirk, he went after Natsu, leaving me perplexed. One minute he was stoic, and the next he was—kind of—flirting. _What an interesting man_ , I caught myself thinking. I instantly scolded myself. No, I didn't have time for something like that. It would only make things complicated.

However, when the lights dimmed and the music began, all thoughts of _not_ being interested vanished.


	2. Stoorworm

**Hello, hello! ^_^/ Thank you for deciding to read on! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far!  
Before we go on, I have a little disclaimer. The lyrics used throughout the story are NOT MINE. They are all from Hozier songs; if you haven't looked him up, please do omfg I am in love with him. ToT  
Now, back to the story! Thanks so much for reading! (comments give me air to breathe~~~)**

 **~~~**

The lights dimmed as the band stepped onto the stage. Natsu sat at the drums, Rogue held a bass, and Sting and Gajeel both held guitars. Without so much as a greeting to the audience, they began playing. The guitars went first, then came the other instruments. To my surprise, Gajeel approached the microphone.

I watched, enthralled by the sight of him. The dim lighting only seemed to draw focus to his sharp features—the hard jaw line, the crimson eyes, the muscles in his arms which flexed with every strum he made of the guitar…

My attention was pulled back to his face when he started singing. I knew I shouldn't, but I couldn't stop myself from staring. With each word, something reverberated deep within me, setting all of my nerves ablaze with heat.

" _You know better babe, you know better babe,_

 _Than to look at it, look at it like that._

 _You know better babe, you know better babe,_

 _Than to talk to it, talk to it like that._

 _Don't give it a hand, offer it a soul_

 _Honey, make this easy._

 _Leave it to the land, this is what it knows_

 _Honey, that's how it sleeps._

 _Don't let it in with no intention to keep it_

 _Jesus Christ, don't be kind to it._

 _Honey don't feed it, it will come back."_

He paused as the music continued, and his eyes slid across the room—meeting mine in a searing gaze. He smirked then, continuing the song but never turning his eyes away from mine.

 _"You know better babe, you know better babe,_

 _Than to smile at me, smile at me like that_

 _You know better babe, you know better babe,_

 _Than to hold me just, hold me just like that._

 _I know who I am when I'm alone_

 _Something else when I see you_

 _You don't understand, you should never know_

 _How easy you are to need_

 _Don't let me in with no intention to keep me_

 _Jesus Christ, don't be kind to me._

 _Honey don't feed me I will come back."_

"Good, aren't they?" I turned to Mirajane with a start, nearly dropping the cup I had been attempting to clean since the band went on stage. I glanced back to the stage and saw Gajeel smirking as he watched me silently, the music thrumming throughout the bar still.

"Y-Yeah," I said, forcing myself to look away, to not get caught back in that gaze of his again. _What the hell is wrong with me all of a sudden?!_ I was twenty-three years old, not some giddy teenager.

 _"Can't be unlearned_

 _I've known the warmth of your doorways_

 _Through the cold, I'll find my way back to you_

 _Oh please, give me mercy no more._

 _That's a kindness you can't avoid!_

 _I want you baby tonight, as sure as you're born_

 _You'll hear me howling outside your door."_

As if by some force I couldn't control, I looked back towards him. And once again, he was looking at me. He drug out the last line, his voice low and gravely, causing goosebumps to rise on my arms and a shiver to go down my spine.

 _"Don't you hear me howling babe?_

 _Don't you hear me howling babe?_

 _Don't you hear me howling babe?_

 _Don't you hear me howling_

 _Don't you hear me howling_

 _Don't you hear me howling babe?"_

The bar erupted into applause when the song finished, and the lights on the stage brightened. Although Gajeel was the lead singer, it was Sting who went to the front of the stage and spoke on behalf of the band.

"We'd like to thank you all for the warm welcome to the States," he smiled. "I'm Sting, on the bass is Rogue, and Natsu's on the drums. As for our lead, tha's Gajeel." Each member said a greeting to everyone in the bar as Sting introduced them. "We're Stoorworm, an' this was a preview of our upcoming show. We hope ta see you all there!" A roar of applause followed them as they all left the stage, and the bar's regular music came on through the speakers.

I went back to taking orders, now that I could actually focus on work. I still couldn't believe my reaction as Gajeel had sung. _It was just a nice voice; there wasn't anything special about it at all!_ I told myself that, but I didn't believe it.

"How'd we do?" Natsu sat down in front of me, his usual grin stretching across his face.

"You were amazing," I told him, returning the grin with one of my own. "You all sounded great."

"He doesna' look like it, but Gajeel's actually a pretty good singer," Sting smirked, sitting next to Natsu.

"Watch it, blondie," Gajeel growled, sitting on the other side of Natsu, and Rogue took a seat next to Sting.

"He's always so hostile, too," Sting whispered, still smirking, "it's no wonder women stay away from him until they hear that sex god voice o' his."

Gajeel cursed under his breath before ordering a whiskey. "If you weren't my brother-in-law, I'd knock you flat on yer ass," he grumbled.

"Brother-in-law?" I asked, shocked, looking between the two of them. I couldn't imagine any sibling of Gajeel's not being, well, exactly like him. And Sting marrying someone like Gajeel…I didn't see that ending very well.

"Aye," Gajeel said, downing his glass of whiskey. "The bastard somehow convinced my brother it was a good idea."

"You make it sound like Sting conned me into marrying him," Rogue snorted.

"You two are bothers?" _That_ I couldn't really believe. Sure, they looked alike, but from what I had seen so far, they acted nothing alike.

"Don' look so surprised," Rogue chuckled.

"You just don't seem very similar," I offered.

"Siblings do'na have to act similar," Gajeel scoffed.

"I suppose not," I frowned, wondering why he was so angry all the time. _The complete opposite of how he was on stage._ I shivered slightly just remembering it, and I forced myself to walk to the other end of the bar to get away from him.

The band stayed for several more hours, talking to other bar-goers and drinking. At one point, Sting convinced Natsu to karaoke with him, and the two drunkenly sang a terrible _Dream On_ duet. I spent the rest of my shift avoiding Gajeel, not liking the way I felt around him, nor the fact that I could feel his eyes on me as I worked. At midnight, I practically ran out the door, telling Mirajane, Lisanna, and Elfman goodbye.

"Want some company?" Gajeel asked, following me outside.

"No thanks," I said, picking up my pace slightly.

He kept up with ease, as if he hadn't even noticed me walking faster. "I'm headed back, so I might as well walk with ya," he shrugged. "I've listened to enough o' Sting's singin' for one night."

I laughed at that. "He's much better at playing the guitar, I'll admit that."

"Aye," he chuckled. It was quiet a while until I noticed him glance over at me. "So you work for Lucy an' Mirajane?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I've worked for Lucy for almost eight years, and Mirajane only about two. Can't bartend here in the States until you're twenty-one," I smiled.

"So you're twenty-three, then?" He asked, picking up immediately on what I'd meant.

Again, I nodded.

"Ya certainly don' look that old," he snorted, teasing me. "I thought you were maybe nineteen."

"And how old are you, then?" I asked.

"Twenty-five," he answered.

"You're an old man," I snickered.

We reached the inn then, and his reply was cut off by a shriek of "MAMA!" when I opened the door. Tiny arms wrapped tightly around my waist as Kaia practically tackled me.

"Kaia?" I asked, placing my arms on her shoulders and pushing her back just enough to look at me. "What are you still doing awake? Your bed time was three hours ago."

"Sorry, Lev," Lucy sighed, tiredly, from her spot at the kitchen table. "She said she had a nightmare so she couldn't sleep. She insisted on waiting up for you."

"You could have called," I said, stroking Kaia's hair, "I would have come home sooner."

"I told her not to," Kaia told me, her voice muffled because of her face buried in my stomach as she held onto me. "I didn't want to bother you."

"You would never bother me, honey," I told her, crouching down so we were eye level. "I'm your mom; it's my job to come when you're scared or in trouble. Right?"

She nodded, her green eyes bloodshot from being tired. "I wanted to wait for you."

"Well I'm here now," I smiled, kissing her forehead. "Let's head up to bed."

She paused before heading towards the stairs, looking at Gajeel. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Gajeel," he answered. "Who are you?"

"Kaia," she giggled. "You're accent is funny."

He crouched down, narrowing his eyes at her before grinning, "I think ya mean _yer_ accent is funny. Mine is perfectly fine." As she laughed, he straightened and patted her on the head. "Such a wee lass should'na be awake so late. Go on ta bed."

"I'll meet you upstairs," I told her, smiling when she went. I let out a sigh, rubbing my head.

"Sorry, Lev," Lucy said.

"It's alright," I sighed. "I'm sorry she wouldn't sleep. You know how she gets sometimes."

"She does this a lot?" Gajeel asked.

I shrugged. "Not this, but she sometimes has a hard time sleeping if I'm not there with her."

"I'm heading up to bed," Lucy said. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Alright. Thanks, Lucy."

"Anytime," she chuckled, disappearing up the stairs to her apartment.

"How old is she?" Gajeel asked.

There it was. I internally groaned to myself. It was always that question, and always with _that_ tone. Kaia was fairly old, and I was fairly young. It didn't add up. So the suspicious tone was always there when people found out how old I was with a daughter the age of Kaia.

"Seven." _Might as well get it out of the way and save myself the trouble,_ I thought, bitterly. It was a pattern in my life with most people who I hadn't known since I first moved to Magnolia. The judgement.

"She's cute."

I froze, staring up at him. "What?" _That's all he's going to say?_

"I said she's cute," he repeated. "She looks a lot like you, but smaller."

"She looks like her father." The comment slipped out before I could stop it, and the ache came as soon as the words were out. Without giving him a chance to ask, I told him goodnight and rushed upstairs. _Stupid._

It wasn't any of his business, and I certainly didn't need to think about it, either. _Not when it's finally beginning to get easier._

I climbed into bed next to Kaia, and she snuggled close to me, wrapping her arms around me. "Mama?" She asked, quietly.

"Hm?"

"Why do you look so sad sometimes when you look at me?"

"I'm just remembering someone."

"Papa?"

I stroked her hair. "Yeah."

"Do you miss him?"

"That's enough," I said, quietly, "time for sleep."

"I love you, mama."

I smiled. "I know. And I love you, Kaia."

I hated not talking about her father with her, but I just wasn't ready yet. _Someday we'll talk about him, but not right now._


	3. Before the Show

"Good morning, Levy!" Natsu waved as soon as Kaia and I entered the kitchen. It had been two weeks since they had come to the inn, and the band made themselves quite at home here—especially Natsu. When the band wasn't performing or practicing for their next gig, Natsu could be found wherever Lucy was. In the morning, he was particularly fond of following her around the kitchen and helping her cook. She always feigned annoyance with his insistence on help, but I could tell she really enjoyed his company.

"Morning," I nodded, putting on my apron. "Shouldn't you be practicing with the others? You have a performance at Mira's tonight, don't you?"

"I could'na get the day started without greeting this lit'le one, could I?" He chuckled, ruffling Kaia's hair.

"Natsu!" She giggled, swatting at his hand. "Don't mess up my hair!"

"Mess up your hair? I would'na dream of it!" He grabbed her, rubbing his knuckles playfully against the top of her head.

"No!" She shrieked, laughing as she tried to escape his grasp.

"Alright, you two," Lucy scolded, "that's enough of that in my kitchen. Natsu, either help or get out."

He released Kaia, giving Lucy a mock salute. "Aye-Aye, madam. What's up to prepare next?"

"Start mixing the batter for pancakes," she instructed, rolling her eyes at me when he turned to get the batter ingredients.

"Did he mess up my hair?" Kaia asked, touching the top of her head.

"No," I smiled, "it looks fine."

"Good." She sat at the table to eat while I went to work delivering orders to the dining room.

The next couple of hours passed by quickly. I saw Kaia off to school, and I finished my morning shift with Lucy. I sighed as I hung up my apron in the kitchen, more than ready for lunch.

"Have you eaten yet, Levy?" Sting asked, carrying several large boxes into the kitchen.

"I was just about to," I replied. "Why?"

"We got pizza! Care for some?"

"I'd love some." I cleared off a spot on the table for them, and got plates out of the cupboard for everyone. "How is practice going?"

"Rehearsal," he corrected, chuckling. "Sports stars practice. Musicians rehearse."

"Same thing," I teased, taking a slice of pepperoni pizza and putting it on my plate. "And you didn't answer the question."

"It's fine," he shrugged, shoving half a slice of cheese into his mouth. "Same as always."

"Are you excited for your gig tonight? It will be your second time playing at Mira's bar, so I'm sure a lot of guests from the first show will be back tonight to watch."

"If Gajeel even shows up," Rogue snorted, coming into the kitchen. "He's been locked up in his room since yesterday, said he was writing."

Sting sighed, as if he understood. "We know what tha' means."

"What does it mean?" I asked.

"When Gajeel gets in song-writing mode, he tends ta zone out an' forget abo' everything else," Rogue explained.

"And it sucks for whoever gets ta be the one ta interrupt him," Sting frowned, "because he does'na like being interrupted."

"I'll do it for you," I offered, laughing at the look of thanks Sting and Rogue both gave me.

"You're an angel, Levy," Sting said, kissing my hand. "Truly."

"He can be bribed with chocolate," Rogue added, not-so-subtly hinting.

I chuckled at the two of them. "Is it better to get it over with now, or later?"

"Now," they both agreed.

"If tha's settled," Sting grinned, grabbing Rogue's hand and dragging him towards the exit, "I promised someone a stroll through that park Magnolia is so famous for. See ya later, Levy!"

"I—" They were gone before I could finish. I sighed, smiling to myself. Stoorworm certainly was a handful. Well, Sting and Natsu were, at least; Rogue didn't really say much, and Gajeel kept to his room when he wasn't with the rest of the band.

Thinking of Gajeel, I figured I might as well go break him out of his "zone" before I had to leave to pick up Kaia from school. Taking Rogue's advice, I grabbed a slice of chocolate cake from my apartment and made my way to the guest rooms.

"Gajeel," I called, knocking on his door. When no answer came, I tried opening it, finding it unlocked. Once the door was open, I could hear the sound of a guitar, and hear Gajeel's voice softly singing.

He was sitting in the middle of the floor, his back turned towards me. A guitar sat in his lap, and a notebook and pen laid on the floor beside him. He paused in his playing a moment to read something on the notebook, mumbling to himself as he scribbled something out and wrote something else.

Before I could interrupt to offer cake, he put down the notebook and began playing. As soon as he did, I couldn't bring myself to interrupt.

 _"All I've ever done is hide_

 _From our times when you're near me_

 _Honey, when you kill the lights, and kiss my eyes_

 _I feel like a person for a moment of my life_

 _But you don't know what hell you put me through_

 _To have someone kiss the skin that crawls from you_

 _To feel your weight in arms I'd never use_

 _It's the God that heroin prays to_

 _It feels good, girl, it feels good_

 _It feels good, girl, it feels good_

 _It feels good, girl, it feels good_

 _Oh to be alone with you."_

He stopped playing, picking up the notebook again, and I took the opportunity to speak. I knew if I didn't, I'd end up standing there listening to him all day. "Gajeel."

He dropped his notebook, nearly falling over as he spun around to look at me. "How the hell'd you get in here?" He asked, frowning at me as he got to his feet.

To my dismay, I very quickly noticed he wore only a pair of blue sleep pants. They hung low on his hips, exposing a v-line that a girl slide down with little effort. Shaking myself, I held out the slice of cake. _Stop staring, you idiot!_

"I was sent to get you," I told him, forcing myself to look anywhere but him. "The band is going to rehearse for your gig at Mira's later, and they wanted you there, but they told me you were in your "zone" or whatever."

"An' that?" He asked, pointing to the cake.

"Rogue said you accepted bribes," I smirked. "And it's homemade."

"I don' accept bribes, but only a fool would decline cake," he grumbled, taking it.

"So," I said, glancing behind him at the guitar laying on the floor, "was that a new song you're working on?"

"Aye," he nodded, speaking through a mouthful of cake, "'s jus' the chorus, though."

"I like it," I said, blushing when I made the mistake of meeting his eyes. They were so harsh, piercing into whoever they looked at, but there was also something else there. A warmth that I couldn't quite figure out.

"Thanks," he replied. He cleared his throat, finishing the cake in one bite. "'s good."

I took the plate back, smiling. "It's Kaia's favorite."

"The lass at school?" He asked.

I nodded. "I should probably go get her now, actually," I told him, thankful for the escape. "I don't want to be late picking her up."

"Mind if I go?"

"What?" I asked, frowning.

"I've been in here writing practically since we arrived, so I have na had the chance ta see much o' the city," he explained, following me through the inn.

"I'm driving to the elementary school," I said, "there won't be much to see."

He shrugged, as if he didn't mind. Sighing, I gave in and agreed, telling him to put some clothes on while I took the cake plate up to my apartment. We met in the kitchen downstairs—Gajeel now fully dressed, though still just as distracting—and I led him to my car. He looked so large, crammed into the passenger seat of my tiny Fiesta, that I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" He growled.

"Nothing," I chuckled, heading towards the school. I parked in my usual spot and got out, waiting for Kaia's class to be dismissed.

"They're all so tiny," Gajeel murmured to himself, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"You like kids, don't you?" I asked, remembering how he was with Kaia. It had been a shock, seeing the scary-looking man teasing my daughter in the common room of the inn, and even more shocking had been the way Kaia had taken to him in only two weeks. She usually didn't warm up to people very quickly, but the entirety of Stoorworm had been an exception, it seemed.

He shrugged, "they're fine, I guess."

"Mama! Gajeel!" Kaia giggled, running to us.

I gave Kaia a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Ready to go?"

She glanced behind her, nodding, and rushed to the car.

"Oi, what's wrong with ya, lass?" Gajeel asked her, opening the back door so she could climb in.

"Nothing," she mumbled. "Why did you come with mama today?"

"Bored," he grinned. "Lucy has Natsu doing chores, and Sting stole my brother for the afternoon, so I had nothing better to do."

"Says the person who has been in their room all day, writing songs," I scoffed.

"You play the guitar, right Gajeel?" Kaia asked as I drove us home.

"Aye."

"Do you think you could teach me?"

"That takes a long time to learn," he told her. However, after seeing the way her bottom lip jutted out slightly as she looked at him, he sighed. "But I suppose I could teach ya a few chords."

"Yay!" She cheered, her green eyes bright with excitement. "Mama, did you hear that? I'm going to learn how to play the guitar!"

"Then _you_ can sing _me_ to sleep," I teased.

She laughed, allowing Gajeel to help her out of her seatbelt. She grabbed his hand and drug him inside. "Come on! Let's go learn now!"

"I'm sure Gajeel is busy right now—"

"I'm gonna borrow the lass for a bit, then," Gajeel said, being dragged towards the common room.

"What was that about?" Natsu asked, coming into the kitchen with Lucy.

"Kaia talked Gajeel into teaching her how to play the guitar."

"Did she do the lip thing?" Lucy asked, mimicking the way Kaia stuck out her bottom lip when she was trying to get her way about something.

"She did," I chuckled, "poor bastard didn't stand a chance against her."

Natsu laughed, patting me on the shoulder. "Kaia certainly is some kid ya got there," he chuckled. "I bet her dad is a real handful."

Lucy smacked him on the back of the head before I could say anything, and she gave him a warning frown and a slight shake of her head. She knew that Kaia's father was a sensitive subject with me, and I appreciated her concern, but I couldn't fault Natsu for bringing it up.

"He was," I said, quietly. "But he was sweet, too."

"Levy," he began, "I'm sorry. I—"

"It's alright." I gave him a small smile. "I shouldn't always avoid talking about him."

"Are you two no' on good terms?" He asked.

I sighed, leaning against the kitchen-island. "We—"

"Mama! Mama, listen!" Kaia ran into the kitchen, struggling to carry a guitar that was bigger than she was.

"Careful, lass," Gajeel snorted, grabbing the instrument right before she was about to bang it against the table.

"What's go' you so excited?" Natsu chuckled, crouching down.

"Gajeel taught me a song!"

"That was quick," I smiled, looking up at him briefly before looking back down at Kaia.

She sat on the floor, adjusting the guitar in her lap before placing her fingers on the strings. "This one?" She asked, glancing at Gajeel who merely nodded.

Smiling, she strummed down with her other hand, the pick gliding across the strings. "Down, down, up," she murmured to herself, frowning in concentration. She repeated the strumming pattern about three times, then smiled up at us, her face practically glowing with pride as she beamed at us. "Did you hear it?"

"That was amazing, Kai-bear!" Lucy gushed wrapping her arms around the girl.

"Ya sounded better than Gajeel does," Natsu agreed, grinning.

She giggled, allowing Gajeel to help her to her feet and hold the guitar for her. She rushed to me, wrapping her arms around my middle. "I want a guitar, Mama!" She said, her green eyes bright with joy.

"I'll think about it," I smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Maybe when you're all grown up, ya can replace Gajeel as our guitarist," Natsu snickered.

She giggled, shaking her head. "If I do that, Gajeel won't ever find a wife!"

We all looked down at her, startled. "Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Sting said that Gajeel learned how to play the guitar so he could pick up chicks," she said, matter-of-factly. "When I asked what that meant, he said it meant finding a wife because Gajeel was lonely."

I thought Natsu was going to fall over from laughing as Kaia finished speaking. Lucy covered her mouth to hide her laughter, but Natsu was leaning against the wall, doubled over.

"I'm going to kill him," Gajeel groaned, rubbing a hand over his face as I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Alright, kiddo," I chuckled to Kaia, "it's time to head upstairs. I need to cook dinner before I leave for work, and I'm sure Natsu and Gajeel want to go get ready for their show tonight."

"But I wanted to go," she pouted.

"Maybe next time," Gajeel said, patting her on the head.

"Ok," she nodded, smiling. "Good night, Gajeel! Night Natsu!" She waved before running up the stairs to the apartment.

"So," I smirked, turning back to Gajeel, "how's that picking up chicks mission been going?"

"I'm gonna bust that asshole over the head with his own guitar the next time I see him," Gajeel growled.

"Wait until after the show," Natsu said as we laughed.

"I'll see you two later at Mira's," I said, heading towards my apartment, "I need to get Kaia's dinner ready before I leave."

"See ya in a bit!" Natsu waved. Gajeel merely nodded before turning and walking back to his room.

Although I didn't like to admit it, I was looking forward to getting to see their show that night. I had seen the one-song preview they had done before their first show, but I hadn't been working the night of their full show. _If it's anything like the preview was, I have a feeling I won't be bartending very well._

No, I'd be too busy staring at Gajeel.

 **Thanks so much for reading! 3**


	4. After the Show

I wasn't really sure what to expect when the lights dimmed and Stoorworm stepped out onto the stage. Whatever image of their performance I had created in my mind had been nothing close to _this_.

"Kilts."

"They wore them for their first show as well," Mira chuckled, and I realized I had spoken aloud. "They certainly do pull the look off well, though."

I nodded, looking at the stunning group on stage. All of them sported a different colored kilt, and not a single one of them had a shirt on. Just kilts and boots.

That was it.

That definitely explained the unusual amount of women in the bar as well. The place was typically pretty split in attendance, but tonight the place was practically overflowing with girls. All of which began screaming as soon as Stoorworm had stepped onto the stage and the music began.

Even over the fangirls, I could still clearly hear them from my spot at the back of the bar where I stood behind the counter to serve drinks to those few still interested in drinking with the band playing. The music thrummed within me with every beat of the drums or strum of the guitars. They looked funny, standing up on that tiny stage playing their music and wearing their kilts. But it was oddly…suiting. Almost like it would be strange to see them anywhere else, wearing anything other than those ridiculous kilts with no shirts.

After about three songs, in the middle of the fourth, my phone began ringing. The ominous ringtone I used for only _one_ person told me exactly who it was before I even pulled it out of my pocket. I glanced hesitantly at the screen, hoping it was a fluke and it was actually anyone else calling me. Unfortunately, it wasn't.

"Mira, sorry, but I have to take this. Mind watching the bar for a few?" I called to her, showing her my ringing cellphone.

The silver-haired bar owner smiled and me, waving for me to go. "Take the call, Levy. I can handle things here just fine for a while."

"Thanks." I rushed outside, waiting until the door closed behind me and the music couldn't be heard before answering the phone.

I took a deep breath, released it slowly, and then lifted the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

 ** _~Gajeel~_**

As soon as we stepped onto the stage, I knew Levy was both amused and impressed with our chosen performance outfits. I remembered that she hadn't been to the first show, just the preview, so she didn't know about the kilts we wore to perform. They had all been a gift from Sting's mom to the band, and we had been wearing the kilts and boots and no shirts combo ever since—about three years now.

Even while working, I couldn't help but noticing her watching us. Though I'd never admit it, I liked that she was. It was different, being on stage and performing our songs, than it was just talking to her. I never knew what to say when I was around her for some reason. And I had _never_ had trouble talking to people. Sure, I was a little blunt sometimes, but I could still talk.

Everything about her left me…at a loss.

I had been a bit surprised when I had first learned she had a daughter, one nearly eight years old. And even more surprised when I found out that Levy herself was only twenty-three. I was also curious as hell about Kaia's father, but I didn't dare mention it, knowing it wasn't my place to stick my nose into her business. Especially since I'd just met her a couple of weeks ago.

Still…I watched her as we went through the set list. She was always smiling when talking with someone at the bar or taking orders. And it was a genuine smile, one that lit up her entire face.

That expression turned to a frown suddenly, though, and I watched her take out her phone. Looking almost frightened, she spoke to Mira briefly and practically ran from the bar to take the call.

When we made it through the remaining four songs and she had yet to return, I was getting a bit worried. _What if something happened to Kaia?_ I had grown incredibly fond of the lass in our time at the inn, so I hoped everything was alright.

I followed the others to the room behind the stage once our set was finished, thanking everyone before we went. Once back there, we all rushed into our regular clothes, wanting to return to the bar and get a cool drink.

"Mira, where'd Levy go?" Natsu asked, looking around as he sat at the bar.

"She had to take a call," she replied. "Although, she should have been back by now," she frowned, looking worriedly towards the door Levy had gone through.

"Want me ta check on her?" I offered, trying not to sound like I cared one way or another.

"That would actually be great," she smiled. "I can't abandon the bar, but I am worried about her."

"No' a problem," I nodded. I made my way outside, ignoring girls who were trying to get my number as I pushed through the crowd. Thankfully, no one followed me outside, and the cool night air was still and quiet.

Except for a small sniffle I heard coming from the side of the building.

I followed the sound, coming upon Levy. She was sitting on the ground, her knees pulled to her chest and her head laying on them, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs.

"Levy?" I asked, quietly. I wasn't sure if I should be interrupting or not, but I couldn't just leave her like that.

She let out a small gasp and sat up, looking at me. Her large hazel eyes were bloodshot and glistening with tears, her cheeks already soaked with them. "G-Gajeel!" She said, rushing to her feet and wiping at her face. "What are you doing out here? What about your show?"

"Ended," I said, shoving my hands in my pockets and looking down at my feet. I knew looking at her would just make her more uncomfortable, so I tried to pretend like I hadn't seen her crying. Even though I was failing miserably at it.

"Oh. I guess I've been out here longer than I thought," she murmured, shoving her phone back into her pocket and wiping at her face again. "Mira's probably wondering where I am."

"She's the one who sent me out here after ya," I said. "Everything alright? Nothin' wrong with the lass, is there?"

She smiled, looking up at me. "No, Kaia's fine," she told me. "She's probably tucked snuggly into bed right about now."

"Tha's good," I nodded. Once again, I wasn't sure what to say. I wanted to ask what the call had been about, but I didn't know if I should. Hell, why would she even tell me what it had been about if I _did_ ask?

"I should get back to work," she said, quietly.

I caught her arm as she walked by me, chancing a look at her face, meeting her eyes. "Are _you_ alright?"

Fresh tears filled her eyes at my question, giving me the answer. Still, she nodded and attempted a smile, offering up a nice lie. "I'm fine, just a little stressed. Thanks, though." Not wanting to pry, I let her go, watching as she returned to the bar.

"Now what?" I sighed. She would undoubtedly be at the bar where everyone else was, so it would be awkward as hell if I went back immediately. But if I stayed away _too_ long it might be just as awkward.

"Damn it," I growled, making my way slowly back into the bar. "Why the hell does she get me so worked up? I should'na give a shit if it's awkward or not."

"Ordered you a triple shot of whiskey," Natsu grinned, tapping the full drink glass as I sat down in front of it at the bar. "Though' ya might want it."

"Cheers," I nodded, downing the entire glass.

"Two more rounds," Natsu called to Levy, winking at her.

She laughed, rolling her eyes. "Don't get too wasted, you two. I'm not big enough to carry you both back to the inn."

I snorted. "You're no' big enough ta even carry _one_ of us back."

She let out a small huff in annoyance, but smiled. "I suppose not."

When she was called to the other end of the bar to take more orders, Natsu turned to me with a shitty grin.

"What?" I growled, downing the second glass before grabbing his and drinking it, too.

"Hey!" He complained.

"Don' stare at people like an idiot, then," I frowned.

He smirked, leaning towards me. "Uh-huh."

"What?" I snapped.

"I saw that."

"Saw what?"

"That look."

I sighed. "What look?"

"That look you gave Levy while she was talking. The way you smiled at her, and how your eyes stared at her lips the entire time she was talking." He grinned that shitty grin again. "An' the flirting. You never flirt."

"Shut your damn mouth," I retorted. "There's nothing to get excited abo'. I was being friendly, tha's all."

"Friendly and looking at her ass," he snorted under his breath.

I was about to curse at him when Levy approached our side of the bar again. "Refills?"

"Please," Natsu smiled, holding up his empty glass.

"Aye," I agreed, sliding mine towards her. She filled them both up, chuckling.

"Levy!" Sting cheered, sitting down on my other side at the bar. He was already well on his way to being intoxicated, and he smiled stupidly at her as he leaned on his elbows against the bar. "What did ya think?"

"The show was great," she told him.

"Abo' the outfits," he said, attempting to drunkenly wiggle his eyebrows at her, only succeeding in earning a laugh out of her.

"They were great too. I was a little surprised at first, but the kilts with no shirts look suits you all," she teased, winking at him.

"What's even better is what's _under_ the kilts," he smirked.

"Let me guess," she grinned, leaning across the bar, "absolutely nothing?"

Rogue, who had taken a seat next to Sting, proceeded to spit his drink all over himself at Levy's comment, laughing harder when Sting complained about the two of them being assholes.

"Alright, Levy dear, your shift is over," Mira smiled, taking Levy's place behind the bar. "You're free to head home if you'd like."

"I think I will, thanks," Levy told her.

"Make sure to get some rest," Mira said, to which Levy nodded.

"I'm gonna head out, too. See ya next week, Mira." I followed Levy outside, not realizing how much I'd had to drink until the crisp night air hit me in the face and I stumbled a little.

"You okay there, Gajeel?" She chuckled, steadying me.

"S'fine," I nodded, urging my damn legs to just carry me in a straight line. Thankfully, I was able to manage just about that, and I kept pace with Levy as she walked.

"Sorry about earlier," she said, almost too quietly for me to hear her. "I didn't think anyone would be outside looking for me."

"Do'na worry abo' it," I said, wondering if my words sounded as slurred to her as they did to me. "I would like to know what had ya all upset, though."

"I got an unwanted phone call," she offered, vaguely.

"From?"

She sighed, putting her hands in her pants pockets. "Let's just say that Kaia's father's side doesn't really like me all that much. Actually, they hate me—quite openly. When I first had Kaia, as you know, I was barely sixteen, so her grandmother tried to get custody of her, claiming I was too young to be a parent. That I was too irresponsible. After I won the appeal, she has hated my guts since.

"So, from time to time, under the pretenses of checking on Kaia, she calls me to remind me what a terrible mother I am, and that Kaia belongs with her. Honestly, every time I let her visit them on holidays, I'm afraid they aren't going to give her back to me. I know it's an irrational fear, but—" She broke off when her voice cracked, and I saw her wipe at a falling tear. "But anyways, that was just a routine call from her to let me know I'm a shitty mother to Kaia."

"Why no' just ignore the call?" I suggested.

"I tried that," she sighed. "She flipped out and called me about thirty-seven times. The worst part is, she knows I work at Mira's bar late, so she purposefully calls me then, just to see if by some chance she can catch me being irresponsible. It pisses her off even more when she can't."

I was a bit startled that she was telling me so much about herself. Sure, it wasn't anything too private, but I was practically a stranger, and this stuff was personal. Like child custody personal. Even as drunk as I was, I felt happy that she trusted me enough to tell me all of that.

"An' what abo' Kaia's father?" I asked, suddenly very angry at the bastard. If he had let his own mother do that to the mother of _his_ child, I couldn't imagine what type of man he was. Hell, it didn't seem to me like the asshole even made an effort to be in Kaia's life at all. We had been staying at the inn for two weeks, and I hadn't seen him or heard Kaia talk about him even _once_. In fact, no one at all talked about it. It was like he hadn't been around at all, or at least not for a very long time.

"He's not in the picture," she said, her tone sad, confirming my suspicions. I hated the way her entire face fell at the mention of him, and I couldn't imagine what he could have done to get that kind of reaction out of her at just the _mention_ of him.

"How so?" I pried. I knew I shouldn't, but the alcohol hindered any decent filter I would have normally tried to have. "Did the bastard leave the two of ya?" The thought of him leaving Levy and Kaia made me want to find him and beat the hell out of him. Kaia was such a great kid, and I couldn't imagine anyone _choosing_ not to be in her life just because they didn't want to help raise her.

Levy shook her head, smiling up at me sadly. "Kaia's father…" She paused, letting out a long breath. "Freed died a month after Kaia was born."

 **Before the "but Freed is gay" comments pour in, let me speak:**

 **don't.**


End file.
